The invention relates to a lifting apparatus for a two-panel folding flap or folding door which can be pivoted about horizontal axes. The lifting apparatus of the generic type consists of a two-arm lever which is pivotably supported on a lateral body part about a horizontal pivot axis and whose longer arm is hinged to the lower panel of the folding flap or folding door and of a pressure element whose one end is pivotably connected to the body part and whose other end is connected to the lever.
In a lever apparatus of the aforesaid type known from LU 55 310, the longer arm of the two-arm lever consists of two parts which can be telescoped relative to one another such that length changes of the lever arm, which occur on the opening or closing of the folding flap or folding door, can be compensated and can be controlled by actuation of the handle attached to the front side of the lower panel such that the lower panel does not abut the end face of the lateral body parts in its movement.
In DE 201 00 662 U for the guiding of the lower panel of the two-panel folding flap or folding door in a longitudinally displaceable manner on a pivot axis, the shorter lever arm is guided over a sliding piece or a roller in a cam guide fixed to the body in order thus to ensure that it does not abut the end faces of the body parts.